


Solace

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the light in my darkness Josh Dun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solace

**sol·ace**   
ˈsäləs / _noun_

noun: **solace** ; plural noun: **solaces**

**1**. comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness.

_synonyms:_ comfort, consolation, cheer, support, relief  
 _"They found solace in each other."_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**This will be a Jank fic (JoshxFrank). I really think this needs to be a thing and I hope that you will agree. :)  Also Blurryface Josh is the reverse of redhaired Revenge Frank. They both wear red eyeliner, nose rings, mohawks and tattoos. They are so perfect for each other I swear.**


	2. Up In Smoke

Josh walked passed the shops in the cramped little buildings on the strip, headed toward his house. He had his beanie pulled tight over his ears and his long white and blue varsity sweater swayed as he walked. The afternoon sun was bathing the concrete in a light orange glow and the only sound was the occasional car going by and his own footsteps. He had been watching his feet move one in front of the other, head down and deep in thought, for most of the walk. As he neared the corner where the beat up stop sign was, he glanced up and was met with a beautiful sight.

A dark haired man stood leaning against a short brick fence of the outdoor patio for a restaurant. A lazy willow tree bent its thin limbs covered with tiny leaves just above him, casting him in light shade. He had on black aviators, a leather jacket and some dark jeans that scrunched around the bottom over some worn converse. The man raised a cigarette to his lips and took a slow drag, before blowing out the smoke in a long swirling cloud. His brows were furrowed slightly, either against the sun or lost in thought.

Josh hadn't realized that he had stopped and was staring until the man looked up at him. 

"Like what you see?" the man spoke, a smooth smile on his lips. 

Josh felt his heart rate pick up and he blushed at how awkward he was. "Sorry. I was...you...I"

"You want a cigarette?" the man asked, holding the pack out to Josh. 

Josh hadn't ever smoked before, but this guy made it look so beautiful that he found himself torn. Slowly he reached out for the pack, as his inhibitions melted with a chance to spend some time with this hot stranger. He took the small paper stick between his fingers and sat down next to him. Josh held it to his lips, as the man produced a lighter and lit it for him. He breathed in, immediately coughing and sputtering from the burn in his lungs and throat. The other man laughed and Josh slumped down, hanging his head in embarrassment. 

"I can tell you've never smoked before. You don't have to do it to impress me or get me to talk to you. You're really cute. I'd talk to you anyways."

Josh looked back up at the stranger in surprise. No one had ever called him cute before and to have this hot guy say it was doubly astounding. 

"Really?"

"Really," the man confirmed with a smile. "My name's Frank by the way."

"Josh."

"Well Josh. You don't have to finish that if you don't want to," Frank said, pointing to the cig in Josh's hand. 

Josh stared down at it for a bit contemplating trying it again when Frank spoke again. "But if you do, try relaxing and not taking as big a pull next time. Also, hold the smoke in your mouth a bit before you inhale. It will let it cool some and then it wont irritate your throat. Then, when you go to blow it out, take a deep breath and inhale the smoke. It will keep it from burning your lungs." 

He took his advice and tried it again. This time it didn't burn and Josh actually found it enjoyable. Frank chuckled lightly and went back to his own cigarette. The two smoked a bit in a peaceful silence, their smoke floating into the afternoon air, until Frank spoke up again.

"So where were you headed before you saw me?"

"Home. I just got off of work and I was just gonna get dinner, then just chill on my couch and watch a movie maybe."

"Why don't we go get dinner together? I know this cool place just down the street. They serve the best burgers and fries. You can also get a beer. I think you'll like it there."

"Sure." Josh smiled wide and looked over at Frank. 

Frank stubbed out his cigarette and hopped down from the brick fence. Josh did the same and Frank took his hand, helping him down. Josh walked beside him and they rounded the corner, walking towards the dinner as the last rays of light started to fade behind the trees and buildings. 


	3. Dinner Date

They didn't have to walk far before they arrived at a small brick building with a large hand painted sign. Frank held the door open and ushered Josh through with a smile. It seemed like nothing special from the outside but the inside was really cool.

It was the most hipster looking place Josh had ever seen. He just stood in the doorway drinking in the view. The dark mahogany wood floors contrasted perfectly with the deep oxblood reds of the roughhewn brick walls and base boards. There were huge sweeping windows on almost every side and the ceiling had decorative black metal tiles, which gave a fancy vintage feel. The hanging bowl lights bathed everything in a warm yellow glow that was oddly comforting and Josh loved it. His eyes slid to the long wrap around bar against the inside wall.

The back of the bar was a massive bunch of dark walnut shelves, lined with fancy liquors and English pint glasses amongst a myriad of vintage decor. Over the beer tap was a large mirror just like out of an old western. Josh couldn't wipe the look of awe off his face at the beauty and ambiance of the place.

He felt Frank's hand slowly tangle with his own and he turned to face him for the first time since they entered the place. Frank gave him a warm knowing smile and squeezed his hand playfully, as he started to lead him toward the bar. He walked right up and smiled at one of the waitresses as he approached. She grabbed two menus and stepped around the counter, leading them to an open wooden table near the back.

Frank ordered them two beers, as Josh watched him. Frank had a careful ease of confidence to everything he did. It was obvious that he was very comfortable with himself and Josh couldn't help but feel the same easy feeling. It felt so casual to be with Frank, almost like it was nothing to be out on a date with him. His nerves had vanished completely and Josh was quickly getting addicted to the feeling.

Frank noticed him staring and flashed him that warm glowing smile again.

"What?" Frank shyly giggled.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Josh immediately blushed, surprised at himself. He hadn't meant to say that out load, but it was true. This was the first time he got to see Frank's eyes since he had been wearing shades earlier, but they were brilliant. He had big beautiful cow eyes that radiated passion and a sense of knowing, like they bled his very heart and soul for all to see. Looking into them was like bathing in two comforting green pools of warmth and light. They were the kind of eyes that would make women, jealous.

Frank blushed and looked down with another small giggle, picking at the rough wood table top with his thin tattoo covered hands. A slight silence of embarrassment hung between the two of them for a moment, before the waitress returned with the beer. The bottles made a slight clink and scraping sound, as she set them down and slid them across the wooden surface.

She smiled and nodded to the pile of their untouched menus, "Need some more time?"

"Yes, please," Frank answered cheerfully and picked up one of the menus, his eyebrows drawing together in concentration as he scanned the dishes.

Josh quietly did the same and hoped his complement hadn't gone too far too fast. He hadn't really had a proper date since high school, so he was really nervous about messing everything up. Frank lowered his menu and looked up, noticing the slight shake of Josh's hands on the menu and the anxious bounce of his knee.

"You should try the steak burger and fries. It's the house favorite. I wouldn't really know because I'm a vegetarian but their veggie burger is awesome, so I assume that it tastes even better. Unless of course you are also a vegetarian or vegan."

"Oh no. I like meat. Thank you though," Josh laughed and stretched back in his chair, laying his menu down.

"You're welcome...and thank you for earlier. I'm just not use to compliments I guess. It's been a while since I've had anyone to give them."

Josh sighed, "Same. I'm so bad at this. I guess I'm too shy most the time."

Frank took one of Josh's hands in his own, rubbing his thumb across the back and causing him to look up.

"Hey, at least you had the courage to come up and talk to me in the first place."

"I mean I guess you're right."

"Don't worry. We'll work on that sugar."

Frank flashed him that beautiful kilowatt smile and a small wink and Josh nearly felt his heart explode. Frank was the prettiest human being Josh had ever seen by far, man or woman. He just was gorgeous in the most effortless simple way and Josh didn't know if he'd ever get used to it. He was in a constant state of either feeling butterflies and being giddy, or being blissfully relaxed and happy. It was like his body couldn't make up its mind.

Being with Frank so far seemed like playing with fireworks, the slightest little gesture he made seemed to send Josh's heart whizzing and shooting up with a bang, but then it was such a beautiful feeling relishing in the pretty afterglow. Although, his quite reverie was suddenly broken when the waitress returned to take their orders. 


End file.
